


【弦狼】[R] 他乡遇故知（上）

by ilovehasebeforever



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehasebeforever/pseuds/ilovehasebeforever





	【弦狼】[R] 他乡遇故知（上）

————————

弦一郎小时候见过狼，只知道这是爷爷手下的一员干将的孩子。大学见着这个室友，谜之眼熟，看他收拾行李的利落动作总觉得跟见了亲人似的，想问他是谁、从哪里来，回答的拐弯抹角，这等话术也是家里人用的，再一对，四舍五入真是一家人。

不过弦一郎小狼五岁，他是私家老师教的，脑子聪明学的飞快，跳着跳着就跟大他五岁的狼一级了。

苇名家也是狼虎育儿，吃的穿的都是最好的，习武功课不好，打也要实实在在挨。弦一郎本以为他是本家分家里读书最厉害的，没想到狼看着跟个涝茄子似的，读书也挺猛，弦一郎修个金融数学，狼直接酒店管理、工商管理双学位，俩人期末往回递的成绩单也都是满绩点。

两家老人听说了也乐呵，真有这么巧的事儿，枭赶紧让狼有个哥哥样子，异国他乡的好好照顾弦一郎，狼闷闷地点头，弦一郎心里倒是觉得这老猫头鹰占他便宜。

狼对他态度不亲不远，偶尔有了点冲突也主动退让，也不知道是让着他个孩子还是敬他苇名家继承人的身份，谁让他爸爸就靠弦一郎爷爷赏口饭吃。

苇名家业的负担太重，家里偶尔出点事，再撞上考试周，能把弦一郎逼疯。海外求学本就压力大些，狼一手和家里味道一样的好菜，很多时候都是吊着弦一郎的那根线。

英语说的习惯却聊不到一起去，能让他满足得大笑、叹气，渐渐成了家里才有的事。意识到自己喜欢一个人不一定要生离死别，弦一郎就是在吃夜宵的时候，突然意识到自己喜欢他的。

然后立刻扭头就告白。

狼极为少见的愣了一下，脸上表情波动不大，眉头紧锁，回了一句“嗯”。

他没问狼是不是因为身份才答应的，反正不重要。

苇名家继承人就是他，这跟他的头脑、人脉一样，都是拿来求偶的漂亮羽毛，他甚至巴不得狼就是想攀自己这个高枝，这样他就可以随意专横霸道，反正血管里苇名的血流不干，狼就一辈子求着他。

他把狼推翻在沙发上，虽然弦一郎比狼小了五岁，个子却比狼高一头。他用鼻子顶开狼的围巾，埋在他的颈侧嗅着这家伙身上淡淡的油烟味，舔他的喉结，还咬，听见狼一声呜咽，他就硬了。十四五岁正是欲望饱胀的年纪，解开皮带脱下裤子，在狼股缝里蹭，他毛片看的少这种事更是没做过，压着人干的心里感受太刺激，弦一郎没几下就射了。

狼这个嘲讽的问话让他感觉又温馨又气，“您是不会还是不行？”还专门用了敬称，光着下半身去浴室拿了点润肤露倒在手心，一半抹到弦一郎又硬起来的东西上，一半搅进自己后面。沾亲带故的恋人一脸坦荡冷漠，腿却分得那么开，把下面的小洞撑开，指头在里面搅和，往他又硬起来的肉棒上面坐，这画面把弦一郎刺激得不轻，狼才上下动了几下他就射了。

“我明白了，您不是不会或者不行，”他隐约听见狼笑了一声，“是 又 不 会 又 不 行 。”

弦一郎在心里默默爆粗。

初夜表现的这么丢人，他都不好意思问狼跟多少人做过，怎么这么熟练。

他跟狼谈对象的事没公开，更没跟家里说。弦一郎心想，等他当上苇名家主再八抬大轿娶了他也不迟，那时候别说喜欢男人了，他就是想操羊日骆驼都没人敢管。

大概是第三天，他就能把狼在床上弄哭了。床上的技巧查查就知道了，他把狼浑身上下舔了一圈，脖子和耳朵是绝佳的敏感点，弄得身下的狼呼吸急促，咬着耳朵往里面轻轻吹气，用低哑的声音叫他的名字，就能眼睁睁看着狼硬起来，小腹一阵阵紧缩。咬一口脚踝被他踹到床下，这条家养犬还跟他道歉。

吮吸着狼的耳垂，弦一郎特别喜欢玩弄他的胸，习武之人的胸膛，不用力时软软一滩，舒服地绷紧时又像拉满的弓。弦一郎精通弓术，自然也能把他调教得服帖，胸部很快就变得敏感起来，对着乳果哈口气就能充血挺立。

狼被弄舒服了会开玩笑，弄爽了就红着脸喘，一句话都不肯说，其实挺好判断的 。比方说今天，他一开始还在游刃有余地问弦一郎，这几天时间长了是不是吃药了，弦一郎又气又笑，没想到这货还会开黄腔，狠狠往他敏感点上撞，把他憋着没出口的呻吟撞碎，顶出来，他被颠簸得嗯嗯啊啊的声音特别好听。

摸了摸狼前面，湿漉漉一跳一跳的，狼自己想用手弄出来，被弦一郎掐着胳膊摁住，一下顶得比一下深，把狼操的跟条狗一样呜呜的喘，可怜兮兮又不自觉地双腿夹紧弦一郎的腰，应该是爽傻了，平常时候狼绝对不会这样纵欲求欢。这动作明显是求弦一郎再操深点，表面上却在摇头，囊袋在狼的臀部撞得啪啪响，狼里面又热又紧，还用迷迷糊糊的眼神失焦般看着弦一郎，两人紧紧贴合的身体间，汗液是绝佳的催情剂，黏滑的链接在一起，同步的呼吸频率和激烈的节奏最后让两股白色的浊液混在一起，被纸巾擦去。

完事之后狼木纳了两分钟，道一句早些休息，翻身盖上被子，弦一郎想抱着他，最好狼转过身埋在他怀里，可最后只能作罢。

还有一次，弦一郎把狼惹着了，苇名家的少主显然是懒得道歉那一种，再说了把狼干的射到腰酸可比轻飘飘的道歉显得有诚意多了，弦一郎本想着一炮泯恩仇的心情扒了狼的裤子，按照以往那样先抚摸他的身体，揉弄结实挺翘的臀部——之前还因为这个木讷的脸搭配结实的大腿被洋妞起哄叫Asian Cherry Boy，弦一郎当时就笑了，心想这小伙子榨过的精比你们喝的奶都多。平常粘腻地从上吻到下就能让他硬，一个又深又长的吻就能让他失去抵抗能力，今天却不知怎么的了，跟答辩似的冷静，下面还是软的，用清冷的眼神盯着弦一郎。

弦一郎这点床品还是有的，另一半必须也爽了才行，他知道狼在跟自己较劲，他们这种忍者世家肯定也有特殊的控制身体方法，不想硬就真的能萎得跟死了一样，这就搞得他来劲了。

他之前注意到，狼非常耐疼，甚至能从痛苦里获得种畸形的快感。弦一郎啃了口狼的锁骨，又去衔着他的乳头咬，跟能吸出奶一样水声咕啾咕啾的狼唔了一声，别开视线，

“帮我弄，乖孩子…”他凑在狼的耳边，用低沉的声音厮磨，用吐息吹拂，舔他热乎乎的耳朵，故意让他听这个色情的水声，手就悬在他臀部上方，让他感觉到巴掌随时会落下来，却又不知道什么时候会落下来。

狼的吐息渐渐急促，在努力咽自己的粗喘，被拿捏在手里让他耻辱，却又带来异样的快感。比弦一郎小一圈的狼被搂在怀里，翘着匀称的阴茎，咬紧牙关一声不吭的样子让弦一郎有些恼了，“还不听话，是不是？”他不是喜欢搞那种支配服从情趣的人，挨打那个说停就停跟过家家有什么区别。

弦一郎突然有了想法。 

他突然停了手，一副要狼求自己的无赖模样，可万万没想到真正的忍者从来都是收放自如。

TBC


End file.
